Inside the Darkness
by CursedCrystal
Summary: Tidak akan pernah ada akhir bahagia jika seseorang sudah tenggelam dalam keinginan memperoleh kekuatan. Apa ada cara untuk menghindarinya atau hanya kegelapan yang akan menyambutnya. For SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1


**Disclaimer: Cardfight Vanguard sepenuhnya milik Bushiroad dan Akita Ito-sensei. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fic ini :)**

**Pair:** Kai - Aichi

**fic untuk 1st Anniversary akun SukaDukaAuthor di Twitter **

**Cray AU. ****OOC and typos, just let me know**

* * *

**-cCc-**

* * *

Dragon Empire, _Nation_ terbesar Cray, dalam 3 tahun ini menjadi _Nation_ yang sangat ditakuti dan dibenci seluruh penghuni Cray. Hanya dalam 3 tahun, ketenangan Cray berubah menjadi medan perang di seluruh penjuru wilayah. Tidak ada satu pun _Nation_ yang luput dari invasi Dragon Empire.

Entah apa yang membuat sang Flame Lord menjadi sosok yang pantas dinamai Tiran sejak 3 tahun lalu. Flame Lord saat ini yang diberkati oleh 2 Penjaga, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion dan Dragonic Overlord, sosok yang nyaris tidak menunjukkan emosi, menyimpan semua di dalam hatinya, tapi hingga 3 tahun lalu dia masih sosok yang dihormati dan disegani oleh rakyat Dragon Empire.

Masih berbekas dalam benak para penduduk, di pagi yang dipenuhi awan gelap, Penguasa mereka menyatakan perang ke seluruh penjuru Cray. Seruan penolakan disuarakan di seluruh Cray tapi sang Flame Lord sudah berubah menjadi seorang Tiran yang mengacuhkan suara penduduk. Eksekusi di tempat terbuka menjadi pemandangan nyaris setiap hari dilihat, peringatan bagi mereka yang masih berani menentang sang Flame Lord.

Hanya dalam 3 tahun, Dragon Empire menjatuhkan _Nation_ lain yang kemudian dijadikan wilayah jajahan. Tapi dari semua _Nation_ hanya ada 1 _Nation_ yang secara permukaan 'tidak disentuh' oleh Dragon Empire namun sudah menjadi rahasia umum seluruh Cray bahwa takdir _Nation_ itu lebih menyedihkan dari _Nation_ yang dijajah karena biarpun _Nation_ itu tidak mendapat serangan militer, dia berdiri tak lebih dari Negara Boneka yang dikendalikan secara diam-diam oleh sang Flame Lord sendiri. _Nation_ lain yang merupakan pecahan Grand Sanctuary selain Dragon Empire, United Sanctuary.

Ada yang mengatakan alasan sang Flame Lord membiarkan United Sanctuary untuk dijadikan 'mainan', ada yang mengatakan dengan kondisi sekarang United Sanctuary tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa sehingga Flame Lord tidak perlu melakukan invasi militer, tapi sebagian kecil percaya bahwa Flame Lord menghindari ramalan dari _Seeress _United Sanctuary.

* * *

Jauh di dalam Ruang Singgasana kastil Dragon Empire yang penuh interior mewah namun tanpa tanda-tanda 'kehidupan' sama sekali, duduk seorang pemuda di kursi berpugar emas, kepalanya ditopangkan pada tangan kiri dan kakinya disilangkan angkuh. Seulas senyum dingin merekah di bibirnya saat pintu besar Ruang Singgasana terbuka dan sekelompok prajurit masuk membawa pemuda lain tak lebih tua darinya yang terikat rantai tebal, pakaiannya robek, dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Sebuah pukulan dari senapan di belakang persendian lutut dari senjata seorang prajurit memaksa pemuda diikat rantai itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sudah kukatakan kau akan berlutut dihadapanku, _Koutei Heika_." Pemuda yang duduk di singgsana itu berkata sinis.

"Star Gate bukan milikmu, Kai!" Rantai di tangan dan kaki pemuda bermata biru kelabu itu bergemericing saat dia memaksa berdiri tapi sebuah pukulan senapan kembali menjatuhkannya.

"Sekarang milikku dan kau dengan grup pemberontakmu harus kuakui membuat pasukanku kewalahan."

"Aku tidak memberontak, aku hanya mengambil _Nation_ku dari tangan yang tidak seharusnya!"

"Star Gate menjadi wilayah Dragon Empire sekarang, 'Emperor' hanya sebuah nama tidak berarti." Kai beranjak dari kursinya menuju tahanan yang terus memberinya tatapan marah. "Mitsusada Kenji, tanpa sebuah Nation apa pantas kau disebut Emperor. Kau tidak lebih dari pemimpin kelompok pemberontak dan Dragon Empire tidak pernah mengampuni pemberontakan sekecil apapun."

Sorot kemarahan dari mata Kenji semakin kuat namun Kai tidak dibuat gentar dengan itu. Semua tahanan yang dibawa menghadap sang Flame Lord memberikan mata yang sama dengan Kenji, mata yang mengharapkan dia untuk lenyap dari Cray, dan semua yang memberikan tatapan itu berakhir sama, meregang nyawa oleh peluru-peluru yang menembus tubuh mereka.

"Kalau kau mau memohon untuk nyawamu mungkin akan kupertimbangkan...tapi kurasa kau akan melakukan hal sama dengan pemilik benda ini." Kai menunjukkan sebentuk cincin emas putih sederhana.

Mata Kenji terbelalak tidak percaya, dia tahu milik siapa cincin itu karena dialah yang memberikannya beserta sebuah janji untuk tidak akan meninggalkan orang itu. Kenji meronta kuat dan nyaris meraih leher Kai jika sepasang laras senapan tidak segera menghentikan gerakannya. Perlu 2 orang juga untuk menahan tubuh Kenji tetap berada di lantai yang tidak berhenti memberontak.

"Shadow Palladin berada di wilayah United Sanctuary! Beraninya kau!" Seru Kenji.

"Ya, tapi Ren lebih memihak padamu dan nyaris mengatakan hal tidak perlu pada Aichi. Kau tidak tahu berapa lama yang kubutuhkan untuk membuat Aichi percaya Ren berada di tempatmu sekarang." Ucap Kai tak acuh sambil memainkan cincin yang penuh gores itu. "Aku berubah pikiran Mitsusada. Aku hanya akan menggunakan 1 peluru untuk eksekusimu, peluru spesial."

Kai mengambil 1 peluru dari senapan prajurit di dekatnya dan diletakkan di tangan sama yang memegang cincin milik Ren. Sebuah bara api muncul menyelimuti tangan Kai. Kenji benar-benar dibuat tidak percaya dengan yang dilakukan Kai. Dengan seringai di bibir dia melebur cincin Ren dengan peluru, membentuk peluru baru untuk eksekusi Penguasa Star Gate yang sudah kehilangan tahtanya.

"Kau hanya akan menjadi Tiran yang ditakuti rakyat tanpa dukungan mereka. Apa kau ingin menjadi Penguasa kosong seperti itu?" Geram Kenji.

"Aku tidak perlu dukungan mereka selama aku memiliki kekuatan." Kata Kai penuh keangkuhan.

"Tindakanmu sendiri yang akan membuat ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan." Ucap Kenji pelan dengan menggeretakkan gigi.

Kata-kata itu menjadi pemicu perubahan mendadak sikap Kai. Dia yang semula bersikap meremehkan dan angkuh sekarang tampak dipenuhi kemarahan.

Kenji sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tabu, 'ramalan dari _Seeress _United Sanctuary', siapapun tidak boleh menyebutnya di hadapan sang Flame Lord. Jika berani menyebutnya sang Flame Lord tidak akan ragu untuk melenyapkanmu. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Kenji. Sebuah tarikan pelatuk dari senapan sang Flame Lord sendiri mengakhiri nyawanya, dengan peluru yang baru saja dilebur bersarang tepat di jantung.

"Bereskan." Perintahnya sambil membalik badan pada prajurit yang hanya bisa diam dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi sementara dia pergi ke ruangan di balik Ruang Singgasana. Sebuah ruangan kecil dengan portal terbuat dari bara api yang terus menyala dijaga oleh 2 patung naga. Kai melambaikan tangan dan 2 patung itu bergerak menyingkir.

Kai melangkah keluar di sebuah kastil yang lebih sederhana dibanding Dragon Empire tapi kastil ini terlihat lebih 'hidup' dibanding kastil dari Nation terbesar Cray. Pelayan berlalu-lalang di kastil itu segera membungkuk takut saat Kai melewati mereka tapi Kai tidak mau membuang waku hanya untuk membalas pelayan, dia memiliki tujuan yang lebih penting. Pemuda berambut biru yang tengah membaca buku di halaman kastil.

"Aichi." Panggil Kai.

Aichi mengangkat kepala saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Senyum lebar berkembang di wajahnya saat tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya. Dia menutup buku cepat dan menghampiri Kai.

"Kai-kun. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Aichi yang terus tersenyum.

"Ya. Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanya Kai tanpa mengubah nada dingin di suaranya tapi Aichi sudah memaklumi itu. Aichi selalu menerima dan memercayai apa pun darinya, termasuk kebohongan selama 3 tahun yang dia berikan.

"Tetap seperti biasa. Bagaimana aliansi dengan Star Gate? Mitsusada-san mau bekerja sama?"

"Ya. Semua berjalan lancar." Jawab Kai sambil menyembunyikan senyum licik dari pandangan Aichi.

"Kai Toshiki, ada yang perlu kubicarakan." Sahut perempuan berambut ungu muda yang sebagian kecil digelung 4 keatas sementara yang lain dibiarkan terurai, sebuah mahkota menyerupai matahari menghias bagian depan kepala, dan kimono putih bertepi emas yang dikenakan berayun pelan mengikuti angin.

"Tapi Kai-kun baru saja datang, Misaki-san." Protes Aichi.

"Hanya sebentar." Ujar Misaki.

Setelah Aichi memberi anggukan setuju, Kai mengikuti Misaki sampai mereka jauh dari jarak dengar Aichi. Wajah Misaki jarang menampakkan ekspresi tapi kali ini dia tidak segan menunjukkan pada Kai raut tidak sukanya.

"Apa? Jika ramalanmu belum berubah aku tidak memiliki perlu denganmu." Ucap Kai sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menatap Misaki hanya dari sudut mata.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menutupinya terus-menerus. Setiap langkah yang kau buat hanya akan semakin membuatnya menjadi kenyataan." Suara Misaki penuh dengan keseriusan tapi Kai hanya mendecakkan lidah.

Misaki adalah _Seeress_ United Sanctuary, seorang _Miko_ yang sama seperti Kai, diberkati oleh 2 Penjaga Cray, Amaterasu yang memberikan hidup panjang dan Himiko yang memberikan kemampuan melihat masa depan. Dialah yang memberikan sebuah ramalan yang Kai hindari bahkan karena dia mengatakan ramalan itu lehernya nyaris menjadi target dari _Sword of Apocalypse_, pedang kembar harta berharga Dragon Empire.

"Tutup mulutmu, kau hanya perlu mengatakan saat ramalan terkutuk itu berubah." Marah Kai.

"Tidak akan berubah selama kau terus menipu Aichi. Kau mengurungnya di dalam 'penjara' bernama United Sanctuary, membuatnya tidak sadar tentang dunia sesungguhnya, apa yang kau inginkan dari Aichi?" Suara Misaki sedikit meninggi dan kilatan gusar semakin jelas di matanya.

Aichi sama sekali tidak tahu tentang perang yang mendera Cray, Dragon Empire yang meluluh lantakkan Nation lain, dan sosok Kai Toshiki sudah menjadi seorang Tiran. Yang Aichi tahu hanyalah kebohongan demi kebohongan dari mulut Kai, bahwa Cray tetap damai, Dragon Empire membuat aliansi dengan tiap Nation, nama-nama yang dikenalnya masih melakukan tugas rutin mereka, tanpa kecurigaan sama sekali bahwa semua itu ucapan bentuk lampau dan dia sudah berubah tak ubahnya 'boneka' yang dimainkan sang Flame Lord.

"Belum cukup, aku harus lebih kuat." Ucap Kai lirih.

"Kau memang akan menjadi yang terkuat tapi sebagai bayaran kekuatan itu kau akan kehilangan banyak hal, kau akan menjadi Penguasa yang hanya ditakuti dan kurasa kau mulai mengerti kesepian yang akan kau hadapi." Misaki mengingatkan. "Apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu bukan salahmu."

"Kalaupun bukan salahku, sejak hari itu Aichi tidak bisa melangkah keluar dari United Sanctuary, bukan aku yang memenjarakannya disini tapi Penjaganya sendiri." Kai mengeratkan tangan kuat.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Misaki meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan Aichi kembali berbicara dengan Kai yang sempat diganggu oleh kehadirannya. Sebagai _Seeress_ yang bisa dia lakukan hanya 'melihat' dan 'memberikan nasihat', apakah orang itu ingin mengubah masa depan atau tidak semua tergantung pada pilihan orang yang terkait, dan belum pernah dia melihat hal ironis seperti ini. Yang ingin Kai lakukan menghindari ramalannya menjadi kenyataan tapi semua yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya semakin memperjelas ramalannya.

"Soul Saver hanya melakukan tugasnya, dia hanya menjaga orang yang diberkatinya dari bahaya." Guman Misaki untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia mengulang kembali apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu dalam benaknya. Ingatan itu masih jelas seakan baru saja terjadi.

Kelompok pemberontak yang ingin menjatuhkan Kai menyerang kastil United Sanctuary. Bahwa Kai sangat memperhatikan Penguasa baru United Sanctuary sudah bukan rahasia dan hal itu yang dimanfaatkan kelompok pemberontak. Jika tidak berani menghadapi kekuatan sang Flame Lord secara langsung serang titik kelemahannya apalagi jika 'kelemahan' itu tidak berada di wilayah Dragon Empire tapi United Sanctuary yang memiliki tingkat keamanan lebih rendah.

Kelompok pemberontak itu sudah berhasil menangkap Aichi. Kai yang berusaha datang secepat mungkin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Aichi dijatuhkan ke dalam danau. Aichi tidak bisa berenang dan danau tempatnya dijatuhkan merupakan danau terdalam. Kai sudah hampir menyerah untuk menolong Aichi tapi tidak melebihkan jika ada keajaiban yang terjadi saat itu. Air di dalam danau mengeluarkan sinar terang dan perlahan sesosok naga biru-putih muncul dari dalam danau membawa tubuh Aichi yang tidak sadarkan diri, Soul Saver Dragon. Semua yang berada di sana tidak akan pernah mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat, Penjaga yang memunculkan wujudnya secara nyata. Selama ini Penjaga hanya menunjukkan kekuatan mereka melalui orang-orang yang mereka berkati, untuk melihat sosok Penjaga secara langsung terlebih salah satu dari Penjaga terkuat Cray, siapapun sempat mengira mata mereka membuat ilusi.

Yang terjadi setelah itu juga sama sulit dipercaya dengan munculnya Soul Saver Dragon. Disertai raungan keras, naga yang memancarkan cahaya putih itu menghancurkan area sekitar danau, melenyapkan para pemberontak, sementara mereka yang berada di pihak Aichi hanya mengalami luka ringan.

Aichi tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu dan dia tidak ingat apa pun yang terjadi malam itu, dia tidak tahu secara tidak sadar memanggil Penjaga dan sebagai bayaran dari pemanggilan jiwanya akan terikat selamanya pada wilayah Penjaga, seperti yang dikatakan Kai, 'Penjaga Aichi sendiri yang memenjarakannya'. Kondisi fisik Aichi pun tidak pernah sama, pemanggilan membutuhkan banyak energi, fisik Aichi yang tidak bisa menopang energi besar akhirnya perlahan melemah.

* * *

"_Kai-kun..." Panggil Aichi dengan tatapan sendu sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh ke dalam danau._

Kai terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang sama menghantuinya lagi, hari dimana dia gagal melindungi Aichi. Hari dimana dia mulai mengharapkan kekuatan lebih besar, dia tidak ingin kegagalan sama terulang. Jika demi kekuatan dia harus membuang semuanya, akan dia lakukan, lagipula apalagi yang tersisa untuknya sekarang, seluruh Cray sudah mengutuknya untuk lenyap, mereka yang dulu dia anggap teman sudah tidak ada lagi, dia hanya menjadi simbol kebencian sekarang. Sekarang dia hanya perlu cara untuk melenyapkan ramalan itu. Asalkan ramalan itu tidak terwujud Kai tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya dan Cray.

Suara ketukan pintu terburu-buru memutuskan pikirannya. Siapa yang berani mengganggunya malam hari seperti ini.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya dingin. Jika orang ini berani mengganggu istirahatnya hanya untuk alasan tidak penting dia tidak akan segan untuk memberi hukuman berat.

"Saya, Miwa." Balas suara dari balik pintu.

Kai beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Miwa tidak akan mengganggu tidurnya hanya karena alasan konyol, sebaliknya ini pasti hal mendesak.

"Apa?" Tanya Kai saat membuka pintu dan melihat raut panik di wajah tangan kanannya itu.

"_Sword of Apocalypse_ kembali mengeluarkan reaksi." Ucap Miwa.

Kai melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin menuju ruang tempat _Sword of Apocalypse_ disimpan dengan Miwa mengikuti di sampingnya.

"Kenapa bisa?! Pedang itu tersegel sempurna!"

"Saya juga tidak tahu..." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Miwa karena dia memang tidak mengerti kenapa pedang kembar yang disegel sejak lama sekarang bereaksi terhadap sesuatu.

Kai membuka keras daun pintu kembar menuju ruang harta Dragon Empire. Di ujung ruangan itu diletakkan saling bersilangan, dirantai, juga dibelit dengan kain penuh simbol dan tulisan, 2 pedang berbentuk sama persis satu dengan lain yang mengeluarkan aura kemerahan. Aura kedua pedang itu dengan cepat menyelimuti Kai, begitu kuat hingga Kai tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya.

"Kai!" Seru Miwa yang berusaha menghampiri tapi dipentalkan oleh aura _Sword of Apocalypse_.

Dikelilingi oleh aura kedua pedang, Kai mendengar banyak suara di dalam kepalanya yang semuanya meminta 1 hal, 'bunuh'.

"Diam!" Bentak Kai yang mulai bisa mengendalikan diri dan memunculkan api yang melilit tangannya. Dengan api itu dia melenyapkan aura kemerahan yang mengelilingi _Sword of Apocalypse_.

"Kai..._sama_." Miwa menambahkan cepat kata terakhir, dia memang teman lama Kai dan tangan kanan sang Flame Lord, tapi sejak Kai menjadi seorang Tiran dia pun harus mengubah caranya memanggil Kai, tidak akan lagi bisa memberikan panggilan akrab seperti dulu. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Kai yang masih mengatur nafas memberi anggukan. _Sword of Apocalypse_ memang harta berharga Dragon Empire tapi mereka juga pedang yang sangat berbahaya, mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk memperbesar hasrat dari Flame Lord. Dibuat di masa perang saudara Grand Sanctuary berlangsung, masa di mana hasrat untuk mendapat kekuatan lebih berada di puncaknya, _Sword of Apocalypse_ menjadi bagian penting dalam peperangan. Setelah perang selesai dan Grand Sanctuary terpecah, _Sword of Apocalypse_ disegel, namun sejak Flame Lord berubah menjadi Tiran, tidak peduli segel diperkuat dengan cara apa pun, _Sword of Apocalypse_ sering memberikan reaksi.

"Segel ulang." Perintah Kai singkat sebelum dia kembali ke kamarnya. Dia menghempaskan badan ke atas tempat tidur, menggunakan lengan kirinya untuk menutupi mata.

Penyebab _Sword of Apocalypse_ bereaksi, dia memiliki sebuah kecurigaan, bahwa dia sendirilah penyebabnya. Perang dan keinginan kekuatan yang lebih, kondisi apalagi yang dibutuhkan bagi _Sword of Apocalypse_ untuk 'terbangun' dan berusaha memberikan kekuatan lebih padanya. Kedua pedang kembar itu dibuat hanya untuk 'menunjukkan jalan pada kekuatan', tidak peduli dengan cara apa pun, dan jika jalan itu tidak kunjung dibuka mereka akan melakukannya sendiri dengan cara mempengaruhi sang Flame Lord. Kali ini pun Kai nyaris dikendalikan oleh mereka jika dia tidak segera menyingkirkan suara-suara dari _Sword of Apocalypse_.

"Aichi..." Kai memukul kuat tempat tidurnya.

* * *

Begitu pagi menjelang Kai sudah tidak terlihat di wilayah Dragon Empire, dia sudah melewati portal menuju United Sanctuary. Mengejutkan Aichi dengan kehadirannya yang terbilang di jam tidak biasa.

"Kai-kun, ada apa? Ada sesuatu terjadi di Dragon Empire?" Tanya Aichi sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak." Jawab Kai yang bertentangan dengan ekspresinya yang jelas memikirkan sesuatu.

Aichi juga menyadari tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan hanya tersenyum. Jika Kai tidak ingin mengatakannya dia tidak akan memaksa, dia akan menunggu sampai Kai memutuskan untuk bicara seperti selama ini. Asalkan Kai berada di sampingnya, Aichi sudah merasa cukup.

"Kondisimu bagaimana?" Tanya Kai tanpa menatap Aichi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Seperti biasanya, aku baik-baik saja, Kai-kun tidak perlu cemas." Aichi memberi senyum meyakinkan walau kondisi fisiknya tetap, lemah sedikit saja perubahan dan sakit menderanya. "Tapi rasanya semakin lama semakin sedikit yang mengunjungiku dan tidak ada yang membalas surat. Kai-kun benar memberikannya kan."

Tubuh Kai mengejang sesaat, sebelum Aichi sempat menyadarinya dia sudah kembali menunjukkan sikap dingin. Tentu saja tidak ada yang membalas semua surat yang ditulis Aichi karena Kai sudah membakarnya begitu dia melewati portal kembali ke Dragon Empire. Tidak ada gunanya juga memberikan surat itu ke hadapan makam tanpa nama yang berderet di daerah pembuangan Dragon Empire. Kai sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan eksekusi yang dia perintahkan, tapi melihat senyum Aichi yang dipenuhi harapan bahwa suatu saat bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya kembali membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Kai menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak boleh bersikap lemah, jika Aichi mau mempercayai semua kenyataan kosong yang dia katakan ramalan itu bisa dihindarkan.

"Kuberikan tapi mereka tidak menjawab." Balas Kai yang tentu saja hanya kebohongan.

"3 tahun ini...sepertinya ada hal yang tidak biasa."

Ucapan yang hanya terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Aichi membuat Kai kembali terdiam kaku. _Dia mulai sadar_. Wajah yang semula tanpa ekspresi sekarang menunjukkan ekspresi yang mencerminkan perasaan Kai, kekacauan.

"Kai-kun? Kai-kun?" Panggil Aichi.

"Tidak ada yang berubah Aichi, Cray tetap sama." Kai memberikan tepukan lembut di kepala Aichi dan mengelus pipi pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Tapi...aku ingin melihat langsung..." Kepala Aichi tertunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Kau harus di sini. Tokura sudah mengatakannya padamu kan."

"Ya...Penjagaku sepertinya terlalu melindungiku sampai tidak mengizinkan aku keluar dari wilayah United Sanctuary." Aichi hanya bisa memberikan tawa sedih pada kondisinya yang sudah mulai dia bisa terima. "_Nee _Kai-kun, temani aku jalan-jalan."

Tanpa bicara Kai menjulurkan tangan pada Aichi yang disambut dengan wajah senang.

Dari jendela kastil, Misaki memperhatikan dua sosok yang tengah menghabiskan waktu di halaman kastil United Sanctuary dalam ketenangan. Dalam hatinya Misaki berharap ketenangan ini bukan bayangan palsu yang diciptakan Kai, tapi dengan semakin banyak yang dia lihat, semakin dia tahu harapannya tidak akan terwujud. Dia bisa merasakan _Sword of Apocalypse_ yang mulai terlepas dari segel. Satu per satu bagian dari ramalan mulai menjadi kenyataan, mungkin hanya hitungan waktu sampai bagian yang sesungguhnya juga terwujud. Senyum bahagia yang sekarang masih terlihat di wajah Aichi, apa masih bisa terlihat jika pemuda itu sadar semua yang dilihatnya hanya ilusi dan seindah apa pun ilusi, itu hanya kekosongan.

* * *

"Kai-_sama_, anda sendiri yang memerintahkan untuk menyegel mereka dan sekarang anda mengatakan akan menggunakannya?" Tanya Miwa gusar sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah cepat Kai yang sudah memakai baju perang. "Mereka...bisa mempengaruhi anda lagi."

"Setelah menghancurkan pasukan terakhir Magallanica aku tidak akan menyentuh mereka lagi jadi hilangkan kecemasan yang tidak perlu itu." Kai berjalan lurus mengambil salah satu dari _Sword of Apocalypse_, melepas kain yang menyegel kekuatan pedang itu. Seperti yang diduga, aura kemerahan muncul dalam jumlah besar. Kai harus membuat pijakan kuat sampai semua aura dari pedang bisa dia kendalikan.

"Pergerakan pasukan Magallanica?" Tanya Kai setelah menyarungkan _Sword of Apocalypse_.

Miwa mengambil sebuah peta yang sudah diberi tanda lokasi pasukan musuh, dia juga menjelaskan perkiraan ke mana pasukan Magallanica akan bergerak dan titik di mana mereka bisa menyergap. Kai memerintahkan menambah beberapa titik setelah mendengar penjelasan Miwa.

"Setelah semua ini selesai...Dragon Empire tidak akan mengibarkan bendera perang lagi kan." Miwa bertanya pelan.

"Bukan kau yang menentukannya dan aku tidak peduli jika Dragon Empire terus berperang."

"Apalagi yang kau butuhkan Kai. Seluruh Cray sudah menjadi wilayahmu, semua Penguasa menyerah dan mereka yang tidak mau tunduk kau lenyapkan, apalagi yang kau inginkan sebagai bukti kekuatanmu. United Sanctuary ikut tunduk? Nation itu tak ada bedanya dari sebuah boneka." Miwa menanggalkan semua formalitas yang selalu dia tunjukkan, kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas. Selama ini dia selalu mengikuti pilihan Kai karena dia yakin Kai tahu apa tengah dilakukan, bahkan saat Kai memulai perang, dia hanya diam mengikuti semua perintah. Dia yakin suatu saat Kai akan berhenti melakukan invasi, tapi 3 tahun berlalu dan yang didapatnya hanya kondisi yang memburuk. Kai semakin terobsesi dengan kekuatan.

"Diam! Aku harus semakin kuat atau pedang ini tidak akan berhenti menyuruhku membunuhnya!" Kai mengayunkan tangan kuat hingga baju zirah yang dihantamnya terjauh bagian per bagian.

"Kau sendiri yang memulainya hingga membangunkan _Sword of Apocalypse_. Aichi tidak ingin kau lindungi dengan cara ini."

Miwa sama sekali tidak kaget saat Kai menarik kerahnya kuat sampai dia merasa tercekik, bahkan dia sudah siap jika Kai mengakhiri nyawanya akibat perkataan lancang. Dia sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Kai-kun..."

Cengkeraman di tangan Miwa terlepas saat suara itu terdengar. Ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam semua skenario yang Miwa bayangkan, Aichi berada di wilayah Dragon Empire mendengar semua pembicaraannya.

"Aichi...bagaimana bisa..." Suara Kai tercekat tidak percaya.

"Soul Saver sejak awal mengizinkanku mengunjungi Dragon Empire...tanah yang dia jaga Grand Sanctuary..." Ucap Aichi lirih nyaris tidak terdengar. Selama ini dia memang bisa berada di Dragon Empire tapi karena dia tidak yakin dengan kondisi fisiknya dan portal yang selalu dijaga serta larangan Misaki, dia tidak berani. Hari ini setelah sekian lama, Aichi memberanikan diri melewati portal yang selalu dikelilingi api itu, dia ingin memberi kejutan pada Kai, karena hari ini adalah hari mereka pertama kali bertemu, hari yang penting bagi Aichi. Dia tidak menyangka berada di Dragon Empire akan mendapat 'kejutan' yang menghancurkan dunianya selama ini.

"Kai-kun...apa semuanya benar?" Tanya Aichi dengan suara tetap lirih.

Butuh semenit penuh sampai Kai membuka mulut mengatakan satu kata yang tidak ingin Aichi dengar, "ya".

"Kenapa selama ini Kai-kun tidak mengatakannya?!" Seru Aichi.

Di saat sama _Sword of Apocalypse_ mengeluarkan aura lebih kuat dari sebelumnya hingga menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Begitu Kai mulai membuka mata sekelilingnya menjadi dipenuhi warna biru gelap seakan berad di dalam laut yang mulai tidak mendapat sinar matahari.

"Kai-kun...kenapa menipuku?" Sosok Aichi muncul di hadapannya melayang dengan cahaya putih lemah mengitari.

"Aku harus semakin kuat...untuk melindungimu..."

Aichi melayang lebih rendah, menggenggam tangan Kai. "Tapi aku tidak butuh dilindungi seperti ini. Aku tidak butuh ilusi dan kebohongan. Sejak 3 tahun lalu Kai-kun berubah, aku sadar itu, tapi aku tidak tahu penyebabnya, yang kutahu hanya mata Kai-kun kehilangan sinarnya. Kai-kun sering menatap jauh seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang berat dan tiap melakukannya yang bisa kulihat di mata Kai-kun hanya kekosongan. Kai-kun yang kukenal seakan sudah tidak ada."

"Aku sudah membuang semua hal untuk mendapatkan kekuatan."

"Apa Kai-kun merasa senang sekarang? Semua Nation tunduk di tanganmu."

Kai menatap tangan kirinya dengan mata yang seperti dikatakan Aichi, kosong tanpa merasakan apa pun. "Aku tidak tahu...aku tidak bisa merasakan apa pun lagi..."

"Tentangku juga?"

Kepala Kai terangkat perlahan. "Tentang...Aichi..."

"Kai-kun yang dulu sudah cukup untukku. Aku tidak pernah menganggap Kai-kun lemah, hari itu aku sangat berterima kasih Kai-kun mau menolongku." Aichi merengkuh Kai dalam pelukan. "Tapi menipuku dan membuatku hidup dalam ilusi...aku tidak suka Kai-kun melakukannya. Kai-kun juga menghancurkan Nation yang seharusnya berjalan seimbang, aku tidak suka...karena itu...maaf, tapi aku harus mengembalikan semuanya seperti semua."

Perlahan tangan Aichi yang melingkar di tubuh Kai mengendur bersamaan dengan sosok Aichi yang melayang semakin tinggi.

"Soul Saver...kau tahu yang kuminta kan." Aichi menolehkan kepala pada sosok Soul Saver Dragon yang muncul di belakangnya. Bola cahaya dimunculkan Soul Saver di telapak tangan yang semakin terang, mempersiapkan kemampuan sang naga Penjaga yang sangat dikenal, Holy Charging Roar. Cahaya sehangat sinar matahari yang mampu menyembuhkan luka prajurit dan memberikan keberanian bagi mereka yang jatuh dalam keputus asaan.

"Aichi berhenti!" Teriak Kai. "Fisikmu tidak akan kuat!"

Aichi hanya menggeleng dengan memberikan seulas senyum sedih. Menggunakan kemampuan tertinggi Penjaganya yang eksistensinya disamakan dengan dewa akan sangat membebani fisik. Hanya sedikit kekuatan dari Soul Saver dan Aichi menjadi lemah, tidak perlu dikatakan apa yang terjadi jika Soul Saver menggunakan Holy Charging Roar.

"Berhenti!" Dipengaruhi perasaan yang meluap Kai mengarahkan petir pada Aichi yang menembus dada kiri pemuda berambut biru itu. Kai mengeluarkan nafas tercekat saat sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya dan melihat darah membasahi bagian depan tubuh Aichi.

Ruang sekeliling mereka kembali menjadi ruang harta Dragon Empire. Belum sempat Kai memahami apa yang sudah terjadi, dia melihat hal yang tidak bisa dia percaya.

_Sword of Apocalypse_ sudah berada di genggamannya, menghunus dada kiri Aichi pada tempat yang sama dengan sambaran petir yang dilemparkan tadi. Darah menetes perlahan di sepanjang _Sword of Apocalypse _sementara di bawah mereka genangan darah mulai tercipta. Kai segera menarik _Sword of Apocalypse_ dan melempar pedang itu ke sisi lain ruangan, tidak peduli di mana pedang itu tergeletak karena dia lebih memilih menahan tubuh Aichi. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi kepanikan dan tidak percaya melihat Aichi terkulai lemas di tangannya.

'_Saat sang Penjaga akan memberikan cahaya yang memulai ulang semuanya, satu dari dua pedang tersegel akan merobek jantungnya.'_

Ramalan dari _Seeress_ United Sanctuary terus terulang di benak Kai. Yang ingin dia hindarkan sekarang sudah terjadi.

"Kai-kun...aku tidak akan membenci Kai-kun...terima kasih...untuk selama ini..." Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Aichi mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kai. "Soul Saver...selesaikan...dengan jiwaku."

Soul Saver memunculkan diri dalam wujud bayangan samar memberi anggukan pelan. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh Aichi tapi Kai menarik Aichi menjauh darinya, tidak mengizinkan naga Penjaga itu mengambil Aichi.

"Kali ini saja...izinkan aku egois, Kai-kun." Bisik Aichi.

"Kalau kau tidak ada...aku benar-benar tidak akan memiliki apa pun..."

"Maaf..." Ucap Aichi yang mulai menutup matanya.

Soul Saver meraung keras. Tubuhnya semakin terlihat jelas, bukan lagi hanya berbentuk bayangan tapi menjadi nyata. Sosoknya menghilang dari ruangan dan muncul di atas kastil Dragon Empire, kedua sayapnya terentang lebar disertai cahaya terang yang menyelimuti seluruh badannya. Sinar itu dipancarkan ke seluruh penjuru Cray. Mereka yang terluka oleh perang sembuh berkat cahaya itu dan mereka yang ingin menyerah kembali mendapatkan semangat mereka.

Misaki menatap cahaya yang menerangi langit malam United Sanctuary. Walau sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, dia tetap tidak ingin melihat cahaya ini, karena Aichi harus menukar nyawanya untuk keajaiban ini. "Sudah berakhir..." Gumannya.

* * *

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tanya seorang anak kecil yang sejak tadi menyimak cerita Misaki. Sebuah topi jerami besar menghias kepalanya sampai bayang-bayang topi menutup separuh wajahnya.

"Wilayah yang diambil Dragon Empire kembali mendapat wilayahnya. _Sword of Apocalypse_ disegel jauh di dalam gunung api, dan...Penguasa Dragon Empire diasingkan." Suara Misaki merendah di kata-kata terakhir.

"Diasingkan? Tidak kesepian?" Anak kecil itu kembali bertanya.

"Dia sudah siap dengan itu...lagipula dia sudah tidak memiliki apa pun lagi, diasingkan tidak akan merubah apa apun baginya."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana dengan Penguasa itu?"

Misaki sudah membuka mulutnya tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar, mengurungkan niat mengatakan jawaban yang sempat dipikirkannya. "Tidak lama setelah diasingkan...dia meninggal. Dragon Empire butuh Penguasa baru sehingga Penguasa lama harus...pergi."

"Tanpa ada yang menemaninya?"

Misaki mengangguk pelan. "Itu yang siapa pun akan dapatkan jika terlalu menginginkan kekuatan."

"_Nee _Misaki-san, siapa nama Penguasa United Sanctuary yang disayang oleh Flame Lord itu?"

"Aichi." Jawab Misaki sambil melepas topi anak kecil itu untuk mengusap rambut biru yang tersembunyi di balik topi.

"Aichi? Sama seperti namaku." Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan mata _heterochromia _biru-hijau pada Misaki.

Misaki hanya memberi anggukan pelan. "Temanmu sudah datang." Dia menunjuk anak kecil lain yang berdiri menunggu Aichi kecil. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibir anak kecil itu, tanpa berlama-lama dia menghampiri anak kecil lain berambut cokelat itu.

"Jadi ini kesempatan kedua." Guman Misaki yang terus memperhatikan ke dua anak kecil itu.

* * *

**-cCc-**

* * *

entah ini pas dari tema atau gak v.v

maafkan author bikin fic se-nista ini mana KouRen nasibnya tragis, my OTP T_T

side note, separuh dari bagian fic ini diambil dari _lore _kartu CFV dan itu alasan kenapa Misaki dapat 'peran' Himiko daripada Fortuna v.v

_Sword of Apocalypse_ itu pedang yang dipegang Dragonic Descendant dan dari _lore_ kartu, pedangnya memang ada 2 tapi author gak tau beneran kembar atau gak karena di _lore_ ditulis '_pair_'. Bagian _Apocalypse_ itu pedang haus darah sepenuhnya cuma karangan author... m(_ _)m

dari wiki, United Sanctuary dan Dragon Empire memang pernah jadi 1 Nation (Grand Sanctuary) tapi terpecah karena perang.


End file.
